Fear
by playgirlz
Summary: How does it feel to lose one of your friends? How can you tell their family that the person is never coming home? How can you countinue? It's going to be a romance but can be a bit angsty Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Fear

As the amazing Uchiha he was, nobody excepted him to ever fear anything, it simply wasn't in his blood. Said they. But right now he was beyond scare to dead, while he felt her hand slip away...

It had all started with team 7 to get a scroll from Suna to the Hokage in Konoha. Sasuke wanted to get back as soon as possible since it was an easy mission, so he had convinced the team to run all night, but right now he regretted it. On the way home they had meet a large group of Sound ninjas. Without warning they started to attack them. The Sound ninjas split into two groups, and forced team 7 to split up too. Kakashi and Naruto went in to distract them, so that they couldn't follow Sakura and Sasuke that ran with the scroll.

When they had ran with the scroll, he and Sakura had been outnumber and without a night's rest their chances weren't good at all, but they still fought with everything they had in them. Sakura knock out a couple ninjas in one punch, and Sasuke Chidori to whip them out.

With the famous sharingan Sasuke had a head start, but Sakura didn't, and without sleep in one and a half day, he could see how her punches and kicks became weaker and weaker. It didn't made it better that they were fighting near a deep cliff. Sasuke was sure that today wasn't his lucky day, and that Kami just wanted to piss him off. Before him and Sakura were Sound ninjas, they blocked their way and so they couldn't get forward and behind them were a cliff, things didn't look good from where he was standing. _Not one bit. _The more tired they got, the shorter got the distance to the edge of the cliff.

While Sasuke looked over to Sakura to see if she was okay, one of the sound ninjas kick Sasuke in the guts, which caused him kneel, only to get a kick in the face. While Sasuke tried to get up, and make his vision clear from the blurred world he could see right now, took another ninja the scroll from him. The ninja and one of his teammates ran to a bridge that went over the cliff to the other side. Sasuke got up and tried to see, but he knew he wouldn't reach them in time.

"Sakura! Get the scroll! Quick!" Sasuke yelled at her. She heard it and ran after the ninja. Sasuke fought off the ninja that tried to hold him down. He killed him with his katana and ran after her. Sakura got to the ninja with the scroll. She cut off his hand with a kunai, took the scroll and pushed the Sound ninja off the bridge. His friend wasn't happy about that, since he started to cut off the ropes that were holding up the bridge at the other end of the bridge. Sasuke could see Sakura turn around and run against his side of the bridge, trying to get to safety.

"Sakura get off that bridge. _NOW_!" Sasuke cried out.

He knew Sakura couldn't off the bridge before it would fall down. He broke into a dash when he saw how the far end started to get lose and to fall. The boards were getting weak, and were breaking. Sasuke could see the surprise in her eyes.

He don't know what happened after that. When he opened his eyes, - (had they even been closed?) - Sasuke could see that he was holding her hand and his other one was tangled in on of the ropes that was hanging. He must had caught her hand just in time. When he looked down a her, he could see how scared she was. She looked like she wanted to cry, like the cute crybaby she was - (wait, did he just think of her like cute?) - but held it back in her. He slowly relaxed when he saw, that she didn't have any serious wounds, and the blood on her was from the Sound ninjas. He opened his mouth to speak...

**RRRRIP**

They both looked up, only to see that the rope, was slowly _untangling_ it self.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura's voice was a low whisper, but Sasuke could still hear the fear in her voice. How she sounded terrified and scared. Sasuke hat never heard her like that. And it somehow scared him. There was another jerk in the rope and a loud "rip" more.

"Sasuke we're too heavy. We have to get up. Can you climb? I don't have chakra enough." Sakura said while looking at him in a way she hadn't done before. But he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"No. Not enough to get us up." Somehow the answer didn't seem to scare her. It more looked like she just made up her mind or found the answer to something difficult.

"But... What if you were alone... Could you then?" She asked with same weird expression in her eyes.

"Hn, i guess i could" Sasuke told her, while he wondered why she asked.

"Well, if you can get up without me, then this is goodbye Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said with a sad smile.

The moment the words got in and he could feel how she let go of his hand, tightened his grip on her hand,. and he started to panic (You just can't see it bacuse he's an Uchiha). Did she just say goodbye?...

When Sakura said goodbye it meant _goodbye. _It meant that you didn't get to she her anymore, that she would be gone forever. Sasuke knew that from the time when her father died on a mission. Sakura had told him with tears in her eyes that, that day she had been to tired to send him off since she just got home from a mission. That instead of her usual _'Goodbye, take care and see you soon'_, she had just said _'Goodbye dad'. _and then went to sleep.

Two months later - one month later than he was supposed to return - a patrol near the border of the land of fire found her dad. He had been dead in a about two weeks. Sasuke was there when she got the news from Tsunade, and to be honest he had never seen her cry so much, or for so long.

Sakura's mother died when she was about 5 years old. Her little brother, Kyota, didn't know how his mother looked like except frome the pictures they had of her. And since her father died was it only Sakura, Kyota and Ren(maru). Ren wasn't biological in family with the two Haruno's, actually was he some guy Sakura had meet as a 12 year old while Ren was 17 and when her dad meet him and saw how he trained Sakura, he just took him in, since he was an orphan, or something like that. That was what Sakura told him. And for the reason she called him Ren is pretty simple. She thinks it's cool and sounds stronger and tougher.

But ever since the patrol found him dead, she had never _ever _just said goodbye. it was allways, _see you later, come back soon , _or _take care_. Or something like that. She had told him, that she was scared that if she ever just said goodbye, then the person she told it to wouldn't come back again, so she never did.

But right now, was that teammate that blamed herself for her fathers dead, who couldn't foregive herself, and was even more scared to ever say _goodbye_ again, slowly letting go of his hand while she said goodbye...

Sasuke was in shock, he couldn't find his mouth until he felt her hand leave his

"SAKURA" was the only thing that left his mouth while he watched one of his best friends fall from the cliff...

_Hey we're back :) this is a story that got stuck in my head, so now i wanted to give it to you. Don't worry there will be another chaper (or more depends on how long i will make it :P)_

_Now for Kyota and Ren(maru) this is two figurs that i came up with to know more about them go to our profile (Or wait to the rest of the story comes out :D)_

_Anyway we don't own Naruto, and please review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had a few things that came up. Anyway hope you'll like it._

_If there are anything gramatic that isn't right, then I am sorry, I really tries:)_

After Sasuke no longer could see her, he heard some voice above him. It sounded like Naruto and Kakashi.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" the blond ninja called out their names and expected an answer. Sasuke tried to answer, but found out his throat was too dry, after he had swallowed a couple of times he could answer... But he didn't want them to find him without Sakura. How was he gonna explain to them, that she died to keep him alive? Tell them, that the person that made them a family, a team, holds them together, breaks up fights between Naruto and him, keept on invite them to chrismas, allways waiting on them to return from a mission and treated their wounds, and takes care off them is gone. Not just temporarily, but forever. She wasnt gonna get home this time, and he was to blame.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI, DOWN HERE!" even through he didn't want to be found at the moment, he had to let them so they could get him up. Short after he felt himself being pulled up. When Naruto saw him, he took a hold of his arm and pulled him the last couple of inches up. The moment Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes he knew something was off. Sasuke looked like he just had seen a ghost. He was paler then normal, and he was shaking all over his body. Then he noticed that Sakura wasn't with him...

"Sasuke, did you and Sakura split up? Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked fearing the worst, but hoping the best. Sakura was a strong kunoichi, an amazing medic, and Tsunades pupil, she could take the most, couldn't she?

Sasuke didn't know how to answer _that _question yet, so he just pointed against the edge of the cliff, fearing the worst. How were they gonna react when they found out that he _killed_ _her_? He couldn't look them in the eyes. All he could do was looking at the ground, and try to stop shaking while he waited on their reaction.

Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes followed their teammates hand, only to see the edge of the cliff, they just pulled him up from. The two of them didn't understand untill Kakashi's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a little gasp (you just couldn't see that because of his mask). Naruto followed 2 secounds after, his reaction was just _very_ different.

"Uchiha, you better tell me that she is alive, or believe me, I will make sure that you regret coming back up without her" Naruto said in a low and dangerous voice, that made chills run down Sasuke's spine. Naruto was gripping his collar, so he could look him in the eyes. Sasuke' legs wouldn't stand, so if Naruto hadn't hold him up, he'd still be onthe ground.

"We fell together... the rope couldn't hold us... She let go of my hand... s-sh-she said go-goodbye Naruto!" Sasuke screamed the last part out, while he was looking inside Naruto's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he stunned, but right now with his body shaking, and the image of Sakura falling, he couldn't bring himself together to talk normaly.

Naruto's eyes was becoming red as the anger raced through his body. That goddammit Uchiha had killed their teammate. At he moment Naruto didn't care that it maybe was an accident, the girl he looked at like his sister was dead, and the one to blame was Sasuke. It was him that saw her for the last time and let her fall...

Kakashi was more calm then Naruto on the outside, but inside he had the same urge as Naruto. The uge to just punsh the living shit out off the Uchiha. Many years in thefield learned him to be calm, when losing a friend else they would just fight about how was to blame and really hurt each other. He could see the sorrow in Sasuke's eyes, but that didn't make it up for a dead teammate. The silver haired jounin had to hold Naruto back, before his fist meet with the Uchiha's face.

"Naruto calm down, and Sasuke tell us what happened right now." Kakashi ordered. His voice left no room for arguments, and Naruto let go off the trimbeling man. But insted of falling, like Sasuke thought he would, his legs could actually carry him.

Sasuke didn't want to tell them whaat happened, but he took a breath to calm down and tried to find out of where to start.

"A ninja took the scroll from me... Sakura ran after him, but on the middle of the bridge they cut it off and she fell. I jumped after her... but the rope couldn't hold us and she let go off my hand, and fell..." Sasuke looked down, and his hands were shaking.

"Okay what about the scroll? Do you have it? or did Sakura has it?" Kakashi didn't want to sound like he didn't care, but he had to know, because of the mission.

"Sh-she had it. She couldn't give to me, even if she tried."

"Come on we need to find her. We can't just run away with the possibility that she is alive" Naruto said, and looked like he was about to jump out from cliff to find her.

"You know we can't, Naruo. Beside we need a miracle to find her, and the chances of her alive is even smaller." Kakashi didn't want to say it out loud, but he knew, that they had to be logical at the moment.

"So we have to gohome and tell Tsunade that we didn't get the scroll and that Sakura is dead?" Naruto asked. You could feel in the air around him that he didn't like that one bit.

All Kakashi did was to nod. Naruto's eyes found Sasuke and glared at him.

"Okay... But Uchiha _you _are the one how tells them it. And i don't just mean Tsunade, you also tells Kyota and Renmaru. You hear me? None of us beside you was there and youare gonna take responsibility for that. I don't care if you killed her or not. Tell them beacuse I certainly _don't._" Sasuke had never seen look like that. Like he wanted to rip your insides out, if you didn't do as he said.

Sasuke tried to look at Kakashi for help, but he just shook his head. Sasuke knew that it was fair, that he had to tell everyone that she was dead. But that didn't mean that he wanted to. He didn't want to look everyone in the eyes and see their pain, over losing her.

After that they started to head home, without the pink haired girl...

Pleas review :)


End file.
